


The Date...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	The Date...

He wasn’t a romantic man by nature but tonight would prove different, a mere hope flashing through his addled mind. Charles. He’d known him for so long everything seemed to always go back to the man some way or another. So rather it was to prove he wasn’t the heartless killer so many made him out to be, or to show that perhaps there was organic matter under that iron heart of his a plot was set in motion. One that involved him befriending a telporter... easy? Not so much because it was harder to find one that would sneak up on Professor Xavier or could rather….

They one in question was a mere unknown person to Magneto…Erik, but all the same they were given a place to teleport to “The Waitomo limestone caves on New Zealand’s northern island.” Not that they were particular romantic on their own, but with a plan in mind Erik set to work. Blanket found, basket of food prepared with Charles favourite foods, bottle of white wine tucked away has well has a gift hidden on his own person.

Erik had dressed down for the occasion pair of jeans that seemed to curve and tuck in all the right places, a shirt that clung to his frame but barely gave a glimpse of what was underneath. The lighting while brilliant was dim, and despite that he shouldn’t have any fire…well technically he shouldn’t even be having a date here..There was a small little blaze let light of just the barest of flickers. Everything in order like it should be he sent his message to the teleporter saying he was ready for Charles.

……………………

The creature had been hired by Magneto but not for some amazing job or at least it wasn’t amazing to him, however shaking the thoughts he blanked himself barely even focusing on the thought of walking..If Xavier was on to him his mind could simply be stopped and erased from the plan. Quiet foot steps would fall arms wrapped around the male in surprise before he teleported to the caves. Arriving he gazed on the scene and thought better to ask Magneto what this was instead he took his payment and fled.

………….

Finally seeing Charles a wide spread Cheshire like grin appeared on his face.  
“Hello my liebling, sorry to kidnap you, but I didn’t want to ruin my surprise I worked rather hard on it you see.” Towering frame stepped out of the way to reveal their picnic, Erik was quite proud of himself for having pulled off such a feat.

A small amount of serum was all that was needed to quiet the voices slightly, still being able to walk but with a mild amount of pain in his pain. Nothing that he really couldn’t handle. The problem with this was that it still dulled his powers. Charles could deal with that as well. Several failed attempts at getting a hold Erik was starting to make him slightly annoyed. Having been promised that they would spend the day together, he was starting to see it as nothing more then another broken promise. Dressing in comfort today, because he honestly never knew what the day would bring. 

 

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he shuffled around his study, getting papers together to grade and making sure that he had a steady supply of tea for the task ahead. After finally being able to sooth the headache away that had bogged his mind down for days, Charles had no idea what was about to happen. He might have, had it not been for Hank’s serum. 

 

It was too late when his ears caught the pop that seemed to happen behind him. A rather strong pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders before the pop was heard once again. His visage filled with bright lights and dark shadows as they moved through time and space. Charles knowing better then to struggle or move. Not wanting to be dumped in a place where he wouldn’t be able to get back from. 

 

When he opened his eyes, it was like nothing he’d even seen before and curiosity, he was standing alone. He could hear the footsteps coming toward him, a small smile across his face as he heard Erik’s voice. “You know, I was relatively mad at you several moments ago.” His tone soft as his hands went into his pockets. His eyes lite up as he stepped to the side, turning his head slightly as he blinked away warm tears. “But now I find that I can’t be mad at all.” Charles slowly started to walk toward him, standing on his tip toes as a light kiss was placed on the opposings mouth. “Thank you, my love.”

“Well if you take a look liebling it is rather hard to be mad at all.” His head dipped down, orbs closing has the moment was enjoyed.“ Suppose it is a rather lucky thing you thought you needed the serum today now isn’t, other wise my little friend might not have gotten you here at all.” Tone was soft content to open his arm and show the blanket spread at for them.

After getting laid down piercing blues framed to ceiling of the cave, the galaxy in front of them was formed by insects that much he knew, but they were harmless and this was no less romantic…at least he hoped. “I won’t start this argument Charles, but we had agreed no more of that toxic stuff.” His palm reached out slowly wrapping around a piece of cheese and popping it into his mouth.

Where he had hidden them there was a small stream that seemed to flow by, it caught the light of the bugs cating an even more space like atmosphere.“ I hope you weren’t to mad at me for being late I didn’t want to rush this.”

He gave a crooked little grin, moving past the him to the spread that laid before them. “I need a little silence.” His tone almost sounding ashamed as his gaze started to wonder around the crave, giving a pained little moan when he sat down on the blanket cross-legged. “And yes, it is indeed hard to not be mad at you at the moment. You sneaky thing.” His tone filled with fondness as he spoke. “And I didn’t take as much as you think. In fact, I can already feel it starting to wear off slightly.” He gave a small smile as he popped a piece of fruit into his mouth. “And your little friend scared me to death, thank you bloody very much.” But the tone remained fond. 

 

The bug that lived in the cave sparkled, making everything around it glow. Looking like stars, this was indeed a marvelous surprise. “I think I was more hurt then mad. I thought you had completely forgotten about me.” The wine bottle was taken as were the glasses from the basket as he poured them both a small amount. 

 

“This is amazing, Erik.” He couldn’t help but let his eyes wonder around the cave. Taking in the stream, the reflection. The fact that he had actually done something semi romance meant so much to Charles. “How did you find this place?” His tone curious as the hushed statement echoed softly through the cave. “It’s absolutely beautiful. As if this food.” His fingers found a piece of cheese as one of the lighting bugs landed on the tip of his nose.


End file.
